A Promise
by Kristen3
Summary: AU take on "Mixed Doubles". When Daphne is heartbroken over her breakup with Joe, Niles is more than willing to do whatever it takes to comfort her. But can he show her he wants to do so much more? One-shot.


"Oh, God, he dumped me!"

At the sight of Daphne in tears, Niles ran to her immediately. Frasier gave him a warning glare, but Niles didn't care. All that mattered was that his angel was hurting. He held her in his arms. "Sh," he whispered, gently rubbing her back. "It's all right."

"Niles," Frasier said, once again in a warning tone.

"Frasier, I've got this," Niles replied.

For a moment, Frasier considered protesting one more time, but he could see that nothing less than the Jaws of Life would pry the two apart. It was useless. "Come on, Dad, I'll buy you a coffee at Nervosa."

Martin looked at his younger son uncertainly. There was no way to predict how this might play out. But, in his heart, Martin knew there was no one better suited to comfort Daphne. "OK, Frase. Maybe after that, I'll take you to Duke's and we can watch a game!"

"Don't push it, Dad," Frasier said, getting his coat. He looked at his little brother, who was apparently oblivious to anyone or anything but Daphne.

"Come on, son," Martin said softly. "I don't think we're needed here." With that, father and son walked out of the apartment.

Niles continued to hold Daphne close. Having her in his arms felt heavenly, but his happiness was dampened by the reality that she was in pain. As long as he held her like this, he knew he could protect her. "It's all right, Daphne, just let it out," he whispered. As he spoke the words, he realized he was just inches away from her hair. The scent of her shampoo entered his nose. It was the single most beautiful thing he'd ever smelled.

The next thing Niles knew, he found himself kissing the top of her head. He pulled back in surprise. But, thankfully, if Daphne noticed, she wasn't startled by the gesture. In fact, it seemed to help her regain control. Her sobs gradually subsided. A moment later, she pulled out of the embrace. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to carry on like that."

"It's quite all right, Daphne. Anyone would be hurt after what you've been through." He could see in her eyes that, although the tears had stopped, she was far from OK. "Why don't I get you some tea?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She managed a smile.

He guided her to the sofa, gently sitting her down. "I'll be right back." As quickly as he could, he made his way into the kitchen. He knew it better than his own kitchen. In no time, he'd started a teapot and found two cups. But he began to wonder if there was something more he could do. He looked around the room, hoping an idea might come to him. Suddenly, one did. He remembered Daphne's favorite cookies, the ones she kept hidden where his father would never find them. He found the box, and quickly took some out, placing them on a small plate. He prayed the gesture would make her smile – the warm, gentle smile which brought sunshine to his lonely life. Niles knew that what he'd seen a moment ago was only Daphne's attempt at hiding what she was feeling. The thought pained him deeply. He silently vowed then and there that he would do whatever it took to restore all of the broken pieces of her heart.

His thoughts were interrupted when the kettle began to whistle. He poured water into both cups, making sure to place a bag of her favorite tea in each one. When he was satisfied, he returned to the living room. "Here we are."

Daphne looked up as Dr. Crane returned. Her heart warmed as he set the two teacups on the coffee table, along with a plate of cookies. "You're so kind, Dr. Crane. I really can't thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary, Daphne. You take care of everyone else. It's about time someone took care of _you_ for a change."

"You're being so much nicer than your father and your brother. You're always such a good friend." She reached out, squeezing his hand.

Niles could not ignore how it hurt to hear the word _friend_. "Th-thank you, Daphne. That means a lot."

Daphne looked down at the teacups and cookies he'd brought. She took one from the plate. "Dr. Crane, how did you know about these cookies? I keep them hidden so your father won't be tempted. Even your brother doesn't know they're there."

"I've been coming here for over three years now, Daphne. I notice things."

"You do, don't you? You can always tell when I've had a rough day. And somehow, you always manage to make me feel better. Like you did just now. Why couldn't I have found a man like you, instead of Joe?" She laughed, for the idea was ludicrous. Dr. Crane was very sweet, but Daphne knew the truth. She was a poor girl from Manchester, and he was a wealthy psychiatrist. To say they came from different worlds would be an understatement.

"What Joe did to you tonight was horrible," Niles blurted out.

"Well, you'll get no argument from me," Daphne replied. "But it isn't as if this is me first heartbreak. I wish, just once, I could be happy. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, not at all, Daphne. You deserve to be happy. You deserve a man who loves you, someone who'll spend his life taking care of you." Feeling a bit bold, he took her hand in his.

Daphne looked down, surprised by his gesture. Even more surprising was how it felt. Somehow, she sensed it was more than what a friend might do. "Dr. Crane -"

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, especially so soon after your breakup with Joe, but you did say you wish you had found a man like me instead of Joe. Well, I'm a man like me." He smiled nervously.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Daphne asked. "If this is just about making me feel better…."

"It's not. A-although I would do anything to make you feel safe, and cared for. But I'm trying to say so much more than that. I can't promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you. But I _can_ promise that you'll never have to face anything alone."

For a long moment, Daphne couldn't do anything but look at him in surprise. She'd always known he paid attention to her, maybe more so than a man should. But she'd never guessed he had feelings for her. Still, the more she thought about it, it didn't really seem that crazy. She'd begun dating Joe the same day she met him. That hadn't given her time to know what kind of man he really was. But she'd known Dr. Crane for years, and she knew he was trustworthy. She moved closer to him on the couch. Niles immediately put his arm around her. So much was still uncertain, but Daphne knew one thing: she was in the safest place should ever be.

 **The End**


End file.
